GET MY CARDS!
by Rachel123
Summary: Angel is having a hard time coping after Buffys little visit in sanctuary, and is drinking again. To take Angels mind off of Buffy, Wes and Cordy decide to make Angel play poker! More Detail Inside. CA Sorry for the grammer in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

CROSSED/p/  
GET MY CARDS!-By RACHELLE WILLIAMS Chapter One -Lets Get It Shuffling-

Summary-

When Wesley and Cordelia convince Angel to play poker with them, hes not happy at all. Wesley keeps his count, and Cordelia has a phone call to receive.

pairings-C/A,

Rated-Not Sure... I actually dont know how to rate it!

Review- Yes! Thank you.

Distribution- Ask first, please!

Disclaimer- I do not own Angel or its characters, nor Btvs characters, because there is a appearance from a sunnydale-person. This story came to my mind while I was watching FRIENDS season one, right after I watched the rerun episode Sancuary So, I thought, why not change the story a bit. In this fic, on the episode Sancuary Buffy informed Angel about Riley rudely, and now Angel is hurt and is having a hard time coping and Cordy and Wes will help him cope with Buffys absence from his life, and he will eventually fall for Cordy and she will fall for him. After this, Angel will NOT go to apologise to Buffy, because clearly she doesnt deserve it! So, this is not a B/A fic, Id recommend B/A lovers not read this. This fic is set after Sancuary Enjoy! 

This story is ANGEL version of a friends episode. -  
-Begin-

Cordelia is sitting on her desk, keeping an eye on the phone. Wesley enters the room, and looks around. Hi, Cordelia Wesley greets, looking at Cordy, whos looking at the phone. Her response is a nod. Have you seen Angel? Wesley asked while looking at some papers. Cordelia nodded no. Cordelia? Wesley asked. No answer from her. Cordelia? Wesley asked again, and again no answer from her. He looked at her weirdly, then Earth to Cordelia? Cordelia still didnt seem to listen. CORDELIA! Wesley explodes this time definitely getting her attention. Cordelia looks shaken, then recovers, and replies to her co-woker, whose behavior had made her mad. What yeller of the york? Cordelia asked angrily. Wesley glared at her What is going on? The expression on his face would really ask the question all by itself, even if he didnt speak. Im waiting for a phone call Cordelia looked at Wesleys expression and tried not to grimace on it. I went to an audition yesterday, and today Ill get the call on if I get it or not. Because, god, I would kill for this role. Its the role of a girl named Estella, whose the lead girls bestest friend, and appears in almost every scene the lead girls in! Cordelia informed Wesley, with a huge smile on her face, and shes practically squealing in joy, even after starting off dryly. Wesley gives Cordy a smile and congratulates her. Finally, Angel enters sleepily, his eyes half open. He didnt recognize the faces infront of him, he just seemed to go along with it. Hi, Giles Angel said to Wesley, who looked horrified. Cordelia was horrified too, what would he call her? Defintely not Buffy! That would be an insult bigger than Willow! And plus she was not blonde Hi, Willow Angel sleepily fumbled around to find a coffee mug. Cordelia thought she was wrong, this was the bigger insult. He might have dreamed about them again Wesley whispered to Cordy, who still looked horrificly toward her boss, who had just called her the REDHEAD cheater Witch from sunnydale. She wasnt also a redhead. And you wouldnt have guessed Cordelia replied to Wesley, who grabbed hold of Angel as he was about to trip. Angel, still not in full sense, once again fell asleep. Cordelia sighed. Once again, he dreamt of her. Once again of that bitchy slayer who had moved on, leaving him nothing. And she highly doubted if Buffy would act cool if she knew Angel moved on. She would probably tell Angel it isnt right with the curse and all... And he would obey her! Obey her, like he was her dog or something! Wesley took the sleeping Angel, and once again lay him on the bed. He found a empty bottle of whiskey on the floor. Another sigh from Wesley. Angel had gotten himself drunk again. Ever since Buffy visited for that thing with Faith, Angel had difficulty with the whole moving on thing. Sometimes, after cases, hed tell them to take the rest of the night off, and would disappear for hours, only to fumble his way back to the apartment through the sewer in the morning after he wouldve gotten drunk. Wesley once again sighed, putting the empty whiskey bottle in the trash can on his way out. Cordelia looked at Wesley, her eyes showing great despair for her boss. Why cant he just forget about that Slayer? I mean, she moved on, although she promised shed love him forever. Its not fair to just drop by and rub it all in his face about her new boyfriend, and just dump him into deppression again! Cordelia told Wesley angrily. Wesley nodded and sat down beside his co-worker. Hes been drinking again He informed Cordelia, who couldve just ripped Buffy apart. See! Again! Again he felt like that and he just thrown himself at alcohol. How are we gonna run our bussiness if our boss is drunk all the time! Cordelia screamed to Wesley. Besides, I care for him. What will we do without him? God, what will I do? Id lose an best friend if he went crazy and tried to commit suicide by the sun. We, we, have to do something! Cordelia panicked. I know... Wesley tried to calm Cordy down. We need an distraction for him. He needs to focus on something else. Maybe if we went to a bar... Wesley suggested without remembering that thats all Angels been visiting these days. Cordy shot him a look. He realized. Um.. Sorry. Forgot Wesley answered, sheepishly. All of a sudden, Cordelias eyes lit up, like a bell had ringed in her head, making a lot of noise. Cordelia smiled at Wesley, who looked clueless. Lets make him play poker! Cordelia exclaimed. Wesleys eyes widened, and after a second, he smiled. Thats an excellent idea! Wesley exclaimed. Both started planning on how to get Angel to play.

Chapter one end! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooookkkkkaaaaayyyy! Im done with chapter one! Im sorry if I confused you, its just that sometimes I write up the full name, like Wesley, Cordelia, Charles, Winifred or the short names Wes, Cor/Cordy, Gunn, Fred I have no idea while Im doing that, I only realize when I read it myself. But, please review. In the next chapter, Cordy and Wes will try to convince Angel to play poker with them after he gains his senses again. 


	2. Let The Fun Begin!

GET MY CARDS!-BY RACHELLE WILLIAMS Chapter Two (Let The Fun Begin!)

Author's Note- So, I'm back with chapter two. I hope you like it. I'm sorry the words the characters spoke didn't have " at the first and the end, my keyboard had problems. 

Summary-

When Wesley and Cordelia convince Angel to play poker with them, hes not happy at all. Wesley keeps his count, and Cordelia has a phone call to receive. (Story was a little bit changed, Angel is enjoying, a friend complaint about why Angel always has to be broody. Don't get surprised if a song comes up)

pairings-C/A,

Review- Yes! Thank you.

Distribution- Ask first, please!

Disclaimer- I do not own Angel or its characters, nor Btvs characters, because there is a appearance from a sunnydale-person. This story came to my mind while I was watching FRIENDS season one, right after I watched the rerun episode Sanctuary So, I thought, why not change the story a bit. In this fic, on the episode Sanctuary Buffy informed Angel about Riley rudely, and now Angel is hurt and is having a hard time coping and Cordy and Wes will help him cope with Buffys absence from his life, and he will eventually fall for Cordy and she will fall for him. After this, Angel will NOT go to apologise to Buffy, because clearly she doesnt deserve it! So, this is not a B/A fic, Id recommend B/A lovers not read this. Enjoy! 

This story is ANGEL version of a friends episode. -----------------------------------------------------

"Angel?" Angel sleepily opened his eyes to see Cordelia sitting infront of him, Wesley right behind her. "Angel, are you alright?" Wesley asked the vampire. "Yeah, we were worried about you" Cordelia said to Angel, picking up one of his hands and patting it. "You called Wesley 'Giles' and me 'Willow'" Angel suddenly remembered his dream. He and Buffy were together in his dream. They were walking on the beach. They were... Happy. And he was human! He sadly looked at the ceiling, his eyes slowly turning watery. Cordy and Wes, seeing this, knew they had to take his mind of this right now, or he will go to a bar right now. (He woke up in the night. He had too many hammerheads the night before) They quickly and simply asked the question. "Angel, do you wanna play poker?" both asked in unision. Angel looked at them weirdly, before shooking his head. "No" he replied and rolled off the bed. But before he could even take his first steps away from the bed, Cordelia grabbed Angel's wrist and pulled him back. "No way, mister!" Cordy yelled at her boss, who looked clueless as to why she was acting all weird. "Angel, please! Atleast for once, have fun! You can't just stroll out of the apartment and then get drunk and fumble your way back here! Get those thoughts out of your mind, and be fun, stupid vampire!" Cordelia screamed. She continued screaming and yelling, as Angel was left out of this by his thoughts... This time on Cordelia! He looked at her beautiful skin and long brunette hair going down to her back. Her eyes, oh, her beautiful brown eyes, Angel could just look at them forever. 'She is soooo beautiful' Angel thought, but slowly shook them off as he realized what he was thinking. 'Oh, god, no. I can't do this! My curse...' He took a second look at Cordelia and was lost in his thoughts again. Cordelia finally calmed down, and looked at Angel, who was intently watching. "So, I guess you got my point then?" Cordelia asked Angel, who nodded, still lost in his thoughts. "Okay, so you'll play poker with us?" Cordelia asked Angel and Angel, STILL lost in his thoughts, nodded. Not knowing at ALL what he was nodding to. "Fine then, Wesley, get my cards. Their in my purse. Angel, get ready for some REAL fun, okay? I'm sick of this being drunk and feeling for 'Miss Huffy'" Cordelia spat. Angel snapped out of his thoughts. "What?" He asked. "Poker. You just said yes to playing with me and Wesley. Now get ready. for the game of your life" Cordelia said, and quickly went outside of the room. "And, I also meant brush, dress-up, and rearrange your hair when I said 'Get Ready'" Cordelia's voice came from outside of the room. Angel smiled. This was his first smile in 3 weeks. Buffy and her new boyfriend thing had left him deppressed. Again, Buffy's harsh voice came into his mind, and stinged his heart like shards of glass were stuck on it.

FLASHBACK TO SANCTUARY

After Faith had handed herself to the police, Buffy and Angel were once again at his apartment. "Buffy?" Angel asked. Buffy looked at him, her eyes icy cold. "What?" Buffy asked coldly. "How's your new boy--" Angel couldn't get the last words out. Buffy angrily looked at Angel. "My new BOYFRIEND?" Buffy said, trying to make the 'boyfriend' part louder. "Y-y-yeah" Angel was able to mumble out. "Well, much better than you!" Buffy exclaimed, making Angel flinch. "How could you hit me for that bitch!" Buffy asked Angel in a rage. "She's not a bitch, Buffy" Angel replied to her, his eyes teary. "Faith? 'Not' a bitch?" Buffy said with a disbelieving laugh. "You've really become half-wit!" Buffy said, with an eyebrow up. Angel's heart was in unbelievable pain as Buffy continued. "You have no idea what I've been through! You left me! To come here, and what? Start a relationship with a insane and dangerous rogue slayer?" Buffy said to Angel. Angel was practically sobbing now. "I don't want you in my life anymore, Angel. I want to forget about you! Okay? I have a real relationship!" Buffy informed him. "And I never want to hear from you" Buffy concluded and left his apartment, leaving Angel to deal with his pain. He thought he'd die right there if it only wasn't for Cordelia and Wesley's sake, who depended on him for a job and a best friend.

BACK TO CURRENT LIFE...

Angel stood there lost in thoughts, then realized it has been 20 minutes and Cordelia really wasn't good at waiting. He went to the bathroom.

15 MINUTES LATER...

Angel came outside, now looking simply dashing, wearing a black sweater and black pants, his hair gelled up real nice, and a new glow to his face, but Wes and Cordy knew that behind it, a pain was swirling around, eating him inside. They could only hope this poker game would cheer him up. He sat down on the table in the kitchen. A small smile on his face, but he was not happy in the inside. Still the harsh words Buffy had said made him flinch. The voice coming into his mind saying 'I Love You' one moment, and at the other, 'I Never Want To See You Again' A tear threatened to fall from his eye, but he soaked it up and smiled. A fake smile, but was very real, even though Wesley and Cordelia knew they were fake, they thought Angel should win a academy or emmy or even an golden globe... Cordy was thinking oscar. Angel looked at them both, the fake smile slowly disappearing and quiet look on his face. This condition of Angel's made Cordelia want to cry. And she did cry. Remembered all those days when she would come home from work, and cry about Angel's condition. Dennis handed her millions of Kleenex, sometimes she'd run out of tissue paper, but she still cried. Remembering Angel's face buried in his pillow, telling her and Wesley to go home, or leave him alone. They would gave up and oblige but they still didn't quit trying. His brooding had reached an unbearable level and Cordelia had difficulty to work with him, but she still did. She couldn't leave him alone at his state. He wanted to be alone, even when people in his condition should talk and hang out with people as much possible. Cordy sighed, and pushed those thoughts out of her head. "Okay, let's shuffle!" Cordy commanded to Wesley. Wesley shuffled the cards and starting handing them out. Angel took his cards, even though his cards were great, he felt like he had 2 and three 3 numbers of cards, but what he really had were 2 aces and 3 queens. He looked down. Cordy shot Wesley a look, and he started. "I'll start" Wesley put his card on the table, revealing king of hearts. He smirked. Cordy placed her card on the table, which was 10 of hearts. She was not very happy Wesley won, or who she would called 'Weasel-Man' because of his name. Angel threw his card on the table, looking quite bored. He didn't realized what he threw, until he heard Cordy and Wesley groan, and Wesley angrily handing over his money. Angel looked down and he saw he threw down ace of hearts. He still stayed in the same bored mood, but was able to pull on a smile as Cordy congratulated him. He looked at her and found himself looking at her intently again. Wesley cut off the moment and yelled "Angel, your turn!" Wesley said, less than enthust. Angel threw a queen. This time, Cordelia squealed with joy as she placed the card on table. "Ace!" Cordy yelled. "Oh! Not two times in a row!" Wesley growled as he handed Cordelia money, and then she looked to Angel who looked at her a second, and then handed her the money. Cordy squealed, but then got quiet as she saw Angel looking bored. Cordy looked to Wesley with a 'What Are We Gonna Do?' look on her face. Wesley shrugged. She looked to Angel, who was still bored. "Angel?" Cordelia asked. "Are you okay?" "Yeah" Angel replied, gripping the cards tighter in his hands and pulled up a fake smile on his face. It was not real. Cordy looked at Wesley. He nodded, knowingly, and turned on a Barry Manilow song. As soon the song settled in Angel relaxed a bit, finally a little happy inside (Barry Manilow always had the best music) "We thought you'd like to hear some music" Wesley said as he sat back down on his chair. "Sooooooooo" Cordy smiled, her eyes looking happy. "My turn, isn't it?" She said, showing off that it was her turn. Wesley stuck his tounge out and Angel laughed at that. Both humans turned their heads toward the vampire and smiled. God, it has been sooo long since he had laughed. Buffy had taken the color from his life, completely. And he thought she was the color of his life. But she turned out to be a mistake, the BIGGEST mistake of his entire un-life. Even MORE than Darla. Cordelia looked the most happiest in the room. All she's been seeing of her boss is 'brooding' for the last 3 weeks and two days. "What?" Wesley's smile faded. "It's not insulting?" Wesley asked. "Not at all!" Cordelia joined Angel in the laughing. "It's goofy" Cordelia said. "Yeah, you're the one to talk, you, you FAILED ACTRESS!" Wesley cried out laughing. Cordelia's smile faded. "Oh, yah, what about you, Mister FAKE rogue demon hunter!" Cordelia yelled and laughed hysterically. Wesley's glare grew, just then Angel finally spoke. "Okay, stop it you two. You wanna play poker, or should I just go back to my room?" Angel threatened but also, asked. They nodded. Before they knew it, half an hour had past, and they were enoying the game. Even Angel, who was supposedly winning. Wesley had his head down. He was embarrassed. HE LOST! "I'm out" Wesley said as he threw his remaining 2 cards on the table. "Great, 'cos I'm soooooo iiiiiinnnnn!" Cordelia sang as she threw more checks in. Angel also threw more checks in, indicating he's in. Wesley stepped out of the game. Atleast Angel was enjoying. Who cares if he lost 20 bucks? His boss/best friend was happy, so he was happy. Joy was totally jumping inside him. He walked over to the freezer, and pulled out beer. Angel liked beer so put it in his fridge, for when he didn't like to have blood. Wesley starting sipping the beer as he watched leaning against the fridge with his back. The Game was getting fun for Angel. He had completely thrown Buffy out of his mind. After all she DID have a BOYFRIEND! Angel put down the last card and smiled. It was an ace, Cordy's jaw dropped and she shoved the bet money at him. "Hey, please don't jump on you have 'won'... Because there still are two more games left..." Cordelia informed him, confidentally. "Well, the more money I win, the better it gets" Angel gave an evil smile. Buffy completely was out of his mind, now Cordelia was the centre of the topic. Cordelia gave him a glare and retreated. She pushed Wesley out of the way and took out a beer, glaring at Angel further more. 'Uh-oh' Wesley thought. Cordelia was very competitive and Angel was twice as it. Wesley knows 'something' will happen...

Chapter Two End!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If it sucked in your opinion, do not inform me, as I will break apart. But if you thought it was good, please inform me by reviewing! Chapter three will be up soon! I PROMISE. Again, sorry about the first chapter, my keyboard was messed up. 


End file.
